TLC: Tables, Ladders
TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs (2018) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event and WWE Network event produced by WWEfor their Raw and SmackDown brands. It took place on December 16, 2018, at the SAP Center in San Jose, California. It was the tenth event promoted under the TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs chronology and the first since 2010's TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs to be dual-branded. Event summary Mahalicia vs Fabulous Truth Carmella & R-Truth have been spontaneously bursting into dance for a while now just because they feel like it. Now, they have a real reason to boogie, as Princess Mella & The Rapping Superstar outlasted Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox in the Mixed Match Challenge Finals to earn the No. 30 entries in the Men’s and Women’s Royal Rumble Matches, plus a sweet, all-expenses paid trip to a very unexpected destination. Mahal & Alicia, meanwhile, finally reached the end of their already-shaky partnership, despite having finally found a way to properly motivate Fox to work with Team Jinder — namely, reminding her that a vacation was at stake. Unfortunately, they were on shaky ground from the jump, as Alicia tagged herself in before Jinder seemed to be ready ready, and The Singh Brothers made an ill-advised attempt to get in on Mella and Truth’s dance break that resulted in Truth clobbering both of them and clearing them from the ring. Alicia’s attempt to assert her captaincy over Truth, of all people, only added to the chaos. And after attempts by Jinder and The Singh Brothers to intervene were thwarted by Truth, Carmella provided the finishing touch by reversing a roll-up into the Code of Silence for the tapout victory. They won the Mixed Match Challenge and get the coveted Royal Rumble entry position. That’s the good news. The bad news, unfortunately, is that Truth, unbeknownst to Carmella, already submitted their vacation request. Which means the MMC Season 2 champions are headed, all-expenses paid, to WWE Headquarters in sunny Stamford, Conn. Natalya vs Ruby Riott When Ruby Riott takes inventory of tonight’s Tables Match and examines what went wrong, perhaps she will conclude that mocking Natalya’s late father Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart was not the best of game plans. There would be ample evidence to support that conclusion, as Natalya sent her crashing her through a table to win the match and obliterated the entire Riott Squad in a thorough dismantling. The Riott Squad has often said that as the individual goes, so does the group, so it was perhaps a harbinger of what was to come to come when The Queen of Harts bulldozed Liv Morgan off the apron and through a table just minutes into the match. Things didn’t improve for The Riott Squad when the former SmackDown Women’s Champion bodyslammed Sarah Logan through a second table moments later. But Riott knew exactly where to go to keep the match on an even keel, shoving Natalya up close and personal to The Riott Squad’s custom table that had been plastered with a decal of Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart — their way of keeping Natalya “close” to her father — and hissing that he was watching down on her in shame. Natalya responded in furious fashion and showed some mind-game mettle of her own, pulling out a custom table she had adorned with a full-body decal of Ruby herself. As the final touch, The Queen of Harts produced her father’s famous jacket and threw it over her own shoulders, putting herself in position for the ultimate symbolic victory. Despite a last-gasp effort from Ruby, she got it, reversing a top-rope hurricanrana attempt from Riott to powerbomb her straight through her own image. Whether she feels closer to her father or not is a question only Natalya can answer, but he’s definitely smiling down on her. Ronda Rousey vs Nia Jax Call her #SpiritBreaker. Ronda Rousey took Nia Jax’s best face-breaking punch and came back swinging, upending The Irresistible Force to retain the Raw Women’s Championship against a Superstar whose return to the mountaintop was beginning to look more and more likely over the past few weeks. Indeed, Jax and Rousey had been on opposite tracks of late, with Rousey suffering a humiliation (if not defeat) at the hands of Charlotte Flair at Survivor Series, while Jax rode the momentum of the punch that broke Becky Lynch’s face and the addition of Tamina to become one of the most dangerous Superstars on Raw. Jax proved she was more than just a punch in their title match as well, cleverly countering Rousey’s Armbar and crushing her shoulder against the ring post in an attempt to weaken the champion’s ability to ply her signature hold. In response, Rousey dug deep, exploiting the full range of her athleticism and speed and even breaking out a new maneuver or two — that step-up Superman Punch! — to keep Jax in check. Sensing danger, Tamina threatened to interfere, and Jax prepared to unleash the #Facebreaker … but Rousey was ready. The champion caught Jax’s arm, wrenched her down to the mat and stared Tamina dead in the face as she kissed the fist and locked in the Armbar for the tapout win. (Adding insult to injury, Becky Lynch decked Jax backstage after the match as part of her night-long “debt” collection). Make no mistake: Rousey was in a fight tonight. And the last few weeks have shown she’s mortal. But from bell-to-bell, she remains an unsolvable puzzle. And it’ll take more than one punch to take that title from her. In short? She bends. She doesn’t break. Becky Lynch vs Charlotte Flair vs Asuka Asuka is the new SmackDown Women’s Champion, and Ronda Rousey made it happen. Not because she wants to be friends with Asuka, of course. The Empress of Tomorrow’s two opponents just happened to be reigning champion Becky Lynch and perennial contender Charlotte Flair — the same two Superstars who humiliated The Baddest Woman on the Planet within the same week, which made them marked women the second they set foot in San Jose. On a night where Becky walked in promising “receipts” for the Superstars who contributed to her stint in doctor jail, it was Rousey instead who delivered the biggest one of all. It was also, in some ways, the only way the first ever Women's TLC Match could have ended. Throughout the title fight, Becky and Charlotte seemed like they were battling just as much for personal pride as they were for the championship. With Lynch competing in her first match back from injury and Charlotte somewhat lost in a haze of ruthlessness, the two Horsewomen could most often be seen brutalizing each other with, yes, tables, ladders and chairs. Lynch delivered a leg drop off the top of a ladder to Charlotte. The Queen returned the favor with a senton bomb that drove The Man through a table. And, in one crucial moment, they disregarded Asuka entirely and threw hands in the center of the ring, letting months of tension boil over into a full-on fistfight. Asuka, on the other hand, never lost sight of what she was there for: the title that she came to SmackDown LIVE to challenge for earlier in the year and fell short of on numerous occasions. Each of The Empress’ maneuvers was calculated and precise, and she made a point to either avoid big moves (that Becky leg drop was initially meant for her as well) or take time to recover while her two opponents slugged it out. It was an expert long-game; nonetheless, she appeared to have been taken out of contention when Rousey reared her head, having tumbled off a ladder following a brawl atop the rungs between all three competitors. But Becky and Charlotte were ripe pickings for The Baddest Woman on the Planet as they grasped for the title atop a ladder. The Raw Women’s Champion marched down to the ring and tipped over their ladder to send them plummeting down to earth before making her exit without a word. With Becky and Charlotte both down, Asuka made her move, climbing the ladder and unhooking the SmackDown Women’s Championship to finally — finally — complete her journey to the mountaintop. She had a hand, sure, but the record books don’t count assists. What they will say is this: Rousey got her payback. Becky and Charlotte left empty-handed. And Asuka won the title for the simplest of reasons. Not because she wanted it, but because she was finally ready for it. Results * Mixed Match Challenge finals Each member of the winning team became the 30th entrant of their respective Royal Rumble matches at the Royal Rumble.: Fabulous Truth (Carmella and R-Truth) defeated Mahalicia (Alicia Fox and Jinder Mahal) (with The Singh Brothers) by submission * Tables match: Natalya defeated Ruby Riott (with Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan) * Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Ronda Rousey © defeated Nia Jax (with Tamina) by submission * Triple threat Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Asuka defeated Becky Lynch © and Charlotte Flair Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Kayla Braxton Image gallery 049_TLC_12162018hm_1102--64dd36413c5d1c14500f616212c5bc06.jpg 050_TLC_12162018jg_0497--86d1ee96c9662d26ea6fecdce8f69efc.jpg 051_TLC_12162018jg_0518--7cc86b5ea2a31d0c6456dc5aa6032c2d.jpg 052_TLC_12162018jg_0523--4031a217d197a8695744b45de1f947ef.jpg 053_TLC_12162018jg_0531--73b72420d8194a133e516db813aea687.jpg 054_TLC_12162018ej_2009--254c6dba16399d0170e3bfc8f3cfc390.jpg 055_TLC_12162018jg_0551--bc837799fc1c1e787054c100b2d4bf47.jpg 056_TLC_12162018jg_0535--a29cf68a677e47293762ee8e28d9e81d.jpg 057_TLC_12162018hm_1200--17a2c0d47779c88ea9f9f9ea460f9fb9.jpg 058_TLC_12162018hm_1206--845c0238af15a06c7b6afa1b9912a5fe.jpg 060_TLC_12162018jg_0583--314f86bd659a3a9f810b70474c93c6e4.jpg 061_TLC_12162018jg_0585--e6c635432ccf13dd83eb86cc9bee8600.jpg 062_TLC_12162018ej_2111--fbdee7987ea8db722c1c4a8426778125.jpg 063_TLC_12162018jg_0597--3bb083a5d3671cfc9b6978df438a3c92.jpg 064_TLC_12162018jg_0604--9b5818c37d4a712ebecee45c3c918e1a.jpg 065_TLC_12162018ej_2173--80e8f5988fa80c97ac9158a744846d42.jpg 066_TLC_12162018ej_2200--28494131d84178a9a25bfdd12a828fbf.jpg 067_TLC_12162018jg_0616--78fb1b97bdd8629ce2b7065c835918cc.jpg 068_TLC_12162018jg_0621--e172bdda965f16378dfa0a61e609d8ca.jpg 069_TLC_12162018jg_0625--33bf22487a6ae19425793151c769ae0a.jpg 070_TLC_12162018ej_2256--af396dde6923db9155cfd0fc9dd3d5c4.jpg 071_TLC_12162018hm_1213--85ae37a92fcf4d78d8b073779c83919a.jpg 072_TLC_12162018ej_2465--9e4f734f1746de3b294b6408ce5828e8.jpg 129_TLC_12162018hm_5592--9b3d80fe4c8c382fbc1d7f6c82290d69.jpg 130_TLC_12162018jg_1295--5d5ff6ee85f646e0f7b0572f51323725.jpg 131_TLC_12162018jg_1323--d0d1f5d0ed2cd5704e4815d23f691ad7.jpg 132_TLC_12162018ej_5143--c01fd6539e80c28e8bc3d2c1879a2d01.jpg 133_TLC_12162018hm_5598--ba7e3db25ce7d4a01a89e36d57959dad.jpg 134_TLC_12162018jg_1335--8918f2938760917ab0ac1a0cf6fa8c03.jpg 135_TLC_12162018hm_5611--d352cf331ec5760d9fc8d11d0f8b5461.jpg 136_TLC_12162018ej_5206--55611ff60326ceac60c5608b5d30f349.jpg 137_TLC_12162018hm_5600--c12d7c084394b544a25ea9c569403a67.jpg 138_TLC_12162018hm_5616--c190da57080ae1af9e65900e7e6666fc.jpg 139_TLC_12162018jg_1362--4d4764a340be06c00b506f3c9c177c40.jpg 140_TLC_12162018hm_5648--ce2e110342b68c83f6b67a85b56c0c17.jpg 141_TLC_12162018hm_5650--cafa720cb2d2ef35c3134730877eecaa.jpg 142_TLC_12162018jg_1400--2d303bf544d28e2a2344d68bc26868c2.jpg 144_TLC_12162018hm_5665--5e9b65985da13bfcacc12d9138d4bc6a.jpg 145_TLC_12162018hm_5680--2ac68853208ed5ca5b72094085574088.jpg 146_TLC_12162018jg_1427--0959aa0e78489a611136c8381dded37d.jpg 147_TLC_12162018ej_5407--105c17cad88a88ab2af71924c5ace703.jpg 148_TLC_12162018ej_5409--d4799be5d54ebcdacf80b7dad024e829.jpg 149_TLC_12162018hm_5713--d43d8b29cd5e4f7cf23d99bf61d2e892.jpg 150_TLC_12162018hm_5728--c549056c9c582fa33486ae6ec17013b3.jpg 151_TLC_12162018jg_1444--98bcfd2a546ca614e666c42ee922781d.jpg 152_TLC_12162018jg_1467--fad92d989a8f1f46998aa9e755c9f6b8.jpg 153_TLC_12162018jg_1474--0406c7ac7b7ea953316b9baef3b8c369.jpg 154_TLC_12162018jg_1493--e9bd2d5256f5dc4275387c4772fdc059.jpg 155_TLC_12162018hm_5776--5ade40314510f6504a6144c585859762.jpg 156_TLC_12162018jg_1531--5adadf432109477fa127ddcc92e5f0ac.jpg 207_TLC_12162018jg_2130--3e417abd6b10d37b0b2a137e7d7f4326.jpg 208_TLC_12162018ej_7336--96e780853547fd08dffdcd566f274265.jpg 209_TLC_12162018hm_6786--ab6638557269e392f6efa8f85cccb672.jpg 210_TLC_12162018jg_2149--7c89134a5e7e1f1f7ec3e7cd286a88e9.jpg 211_TLC_12162018hm_6791--628e7a96d91798e3c4a134ef4c0633a6.jpg 212_TLC_12162018hm_6796--0e3e95ae9b867d2313716cde3759cb6e.jpg 213_TLC_12162018jg_2161--e6a68486f80cd0beaef8d8cc289f3426.jpg 214_TLC_12162018hm_6803--3564835bfcd7a0b1e8c61100b4a69c93.jpg 215_TLC_12162018ej_7394--604e69df82cc0d27b185e814f105f3a1.jpg 216_TLC_12162018ej_7425--157fd51a15777bd21d9ae89fb4cd21fd.jpg 217_TLC_12162018hm_6820--ef1e5c1b217ae8ff0829ba8577d1f5f4.jpg 218_TLC_12162018ej_7443--cd87598b145bfc5f3b77b36a095c5827.jpg 219_TLC_12162018hm_6836--fb88d87c2479b01a91175009ec1b461b.jpg 220_TLC_12162018jg_2191--3a17f1143c318a11f9be9a6b88814c88.jpg 221_TLC_12162018jg_2207--17f9aad94cf6c6ca611c7296caa17dd9.jpg 222_TLC_12162018hm_6843--edd4cc4e991ebbcd36ab5bfa06039f69.jpg 223_TLC_12162018jg_2222--e9b90727c09780453da70cfd661ce4ac.jpg 224_TLC_12162018jg_2228--ca9e83460b3928e99cc84860ddb42793.jpg 225_TLC_12162018ej_7519--19982d040861900c68944bc365b3e0e2.jpg 226_TLC_12162018ej_7524--2ed1b586152eab2b155f608215640cec.jpg 227_TLC_12162018jg_2240--6cd83e1466cc570bc2eb3b6c5e6438be.jpg 228_TLC_12162018hm_6868--41c452626216563f136c88239e52db5e.jpg 229_TLC_12162018hm_6875--b06ed37b65f1c67712fe6a58ca5a8419.jpg 230_TLC_12162018jg_2254--fc3f5407d500a18f75c01452a9fd00b0.jpg 231_TLC_12162018hm_6883--12ecce43a1319304dd7acf463f9493fd.jpg 232_TLC_12162018ej_7580--9bdb68ffe049a5b1d01d6ebc420877b3.jpg 233_TLC_12162018jg_2251--de3acfcca62bf639bdcc942e3577f914.jpg 234_TLC_12162018hm_6898--001328b53344cb7387070c8f2472ff98.jpg 235_TLC_12162018ej_7628--e3bcc48e2e85eb9f6cf99bc88d86a93e.jpg 236_TLC_12162018jg_2268--dbc09bec02eab8000d63f4a85a984123.jpg 237_TLC_12162018hm_6920--69a2f1afbc6ee42626c9c12c3e452a5e.jpg 238_TLC_12162018hm_6938--6369991a2fbb75db46ed4189395119d3.jpg 239_TLC_12162018hm_6956--a9c5271a53c79985dc3e772a838a5629.jpg 315_TLC_12162018jg_3178--1e1c09cd41f7bbb71a4fb7dda719fe48.jpg 316_TLC_12162018jg_3186--59f75737fdf5070faddc6e323fbaea98.jpg 317_TLC_12162018jg_3403--eeab13a7b7e92ad31a444fef22811e62.jpg 318_TLC_12162018ej_10659--b156d613389cada2f7195ed61ee65095.jpg 319_TLC_12162018hm_11674--e349839d9173de4bd051faf785b6ae59.jpg 320_TLC_12162018hm_11689--b0df60ff9729162021cfc4337c0e1693.jpg 321_TLC_12162018jg_3456--179bd53a310143a4bdb99a225412aa47.jpg 322_TLC_12162018jg_3464--e43d68f53eefbfa90a4b96d46d78606e.jpg 323_TLC_12162018jg_3472--47c44946d546d572996558321b6654a9.jpg 324_TLC_12162018jg_3491--d2c9bccad79d7f0faa8df9300bfed0e8.jpg 325_TLC_12162018jg_3506--8c53a0dbd3f86de60a59c40f5fed3b0f.jpg 326_TLC_12162018hm_11728--01f1dd0f696b45055c3e8f5e4adbc6bb.jpg 327_TLC_12162018hm_11739--fe985aa18e2b7ad122315e5e70ca81ea.jpg 328_TLC_12162018jg_3542--35fd4098bc506efc9e98b00951c90dca.jpg 329_TLC_12162018hm_11748--bd1d61773efcc44b420f373cc90654de.jpg 330_TLC_12162018hm_11753--2f998a48b2490dcf3353f77b2aff8c32.jpg 331_TLC_12162018hm_11756--6cab8277337cbff3a087ae731bd67fff.jpg 332_TLC_12162018hm_11795--a5802fabbde888d8ae5cc5f6f1ebd6cd.jpg 333_TLC_12162018hm_11806--9bb1ba45b7a894468a261dc4797ae23a.jpg 334_TLC_12162018hm_11815--7fdd29afdd7b83acee105dc6762f4605.jpg 335_TLC_12162018jg_3574--bbaab94bdec15ef3711f6bfd4d005d9e.jpg 336_TLC_12162018jg_3598--b4971b296a1e27d824182674cade5697.jpg 337_TLC_12162018hm_11846--c09968c690fa707ecfde5f153467063f.jpg 338_TLC_12162018hm_11867--8bafb9b9afad16ec36d4799f0673314b.jpg 339_TLC_12162018jg_3614--60dfdff35240523294d081021b764127.jpg 340_TLC_12162018jg_3621--e504851024a38dfd12fb6a164de282ee.jpg 341_TLC_12162018jg_3625--9a40c75b31624e6481f423747faa70b7.jpg 343_TLC_12162018hm_11879--8e81a3ec0d900e252e2bc9c52ddd9f02.jpg 344_TLC_12162018jg_3653--d7adedfcc04757d28b214409c6349d8b.jpg 345_TLC_12162018hm_11888--7e3571f76fa06d0040900e04501fa839.jpg 346_TLC_12162018jg_3669--a400ff863e5e4128f259df8497564d46.jpg 347_TLC_12162018hm_11901--53873d67eb17d0d3f607288cd77346eb.jpg 348_TLC_12162018jg_3704--39516fd94a57dcdb97c88d897c7592ad.jpg 349_TLC_12162018ej_12244--a84b8844ad11f3bad4627e73622bc893.jpg 350_TLC_12162018hm_11927--d19c2e7ec3a8ba9346cff89b41c381b4.jpg 351_TLC_12162018hm_11966--5baa215ce60e377c2015c1c1101ec678.jpg 352_TLC_12162018jg_3758--ce6379285e166a18d0f1fc74f8aa2251.jpg 353_TLC_12162018jg_3774--4be08f179b58f106a796f7b31c755750.jpg 354_TLC_12162018jg_3781--59ab42dcc00b4feec662cfd494290022.jpg 355_TLC_12162018jg_3782--65dddf9fa5972d239bfaff78e528f386.jpg 356_TLC_12162018jg_3247--714e128dc86c89c39fa617138781dec6.jpg 357_TLC_12162018hm_11594--46db525da910fe0c64ec36ef55205fe7.jpg 358_TLC_12162018hm_12015--b3bbbe6f6eedf0db1ee2660e83c59605.jpg 359_TLC_12162018jg_3353--c03cdec7a24ac0ed1252852f94c98c1d.jpg Media Category:2018 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Alicia Fox Category:Asuka Category:Becky Lynch Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Charly Caruso Category:JoJo Category:Kayla Braxton Category:Liv Morgan Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Tamina Snuka